PnF: Going Bad! Book 1
by GirlofChaos99999
Summary: It's four years after the original "Phineas and Ferb" summer. It seems as though the summer's going on as usual. But then, Doofenshmirtz's plans take an unexpected turn of events... Everything is about to change. And it's going to be bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Ferb:**

**Going Bad!**

**Book 1, Chapter 1**

_Phineas stumbled through Danville park. He had to hold on, he had to go home..._

_He felt his consciousness slipping away further and further as he leaned against a tree, clinging himself to_

_it's trunk as tight as he could._

_"Come on, Phin, you're stronger than this, you're going to make it..." he whispered to himself, attempting to_

_keep his mind running._

_But he knew that wasn't true. It was all over. He should've listened to Ferb and Candace, and should've_

_done as they had told him: stay in bed._

_Perhaps he would've died in his sleep, in his own bedroom. Peacefully._

_Now he'd die here, all alone and helpless._

_All four of his limbs ran out of power altogether, leaving Phineas unable to cling to the tree any longer._

_He released the tree and let his knees buckle._

_What had gone wrong? Nothing out of the ordinary had happened._

_But before Phineas could go back in his memory to the day this whole thing had happened, he was_

_overwhelmed by a wave of headaches._

_He groaned and lost consciousness._

**EARLIER THAT WEEK...**

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

An ordinary day like any other. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once again had admitted defeat against

his arch enemy, Perry the Platypus.

Yeah. A platypus. It might seem weird, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz was an evil scientist. Day in,

day out, he'd come up with evil schemes which would help him conquer the Tri-State Area. Unfortunately, none of his plans really worked.

It wasn't all the time due to his plans being plain ridiculous. Most of the times, it was Perry

the Platypus who'd foil them in the blink of an eye.

And the same had happened today. Except... Everything was about to change.

And nobody, not even Doofenshmirtz, knew it was.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz scrawled up from the floor. Just as he was about to curse his arch

enemy once again, his eye fell on one of his "Inators."

It was a more or less old invention, which he had built a couple of summers ago. Back then,

he called it the "Turn-everything-evil-Inator," and it was designed to turn Perry the Platypus

evil.

A couple of mishaps followed, turning two innocent townspeople evil instead. One of

them being a father of two children, who accidentally ended up in the middle of an "Evilcontest,"

and the other being Carl Karl, an intern from the organization Perry the Platypus

worked for: the O.W.C.A. (Organization Without Cool Acronyms), who got hit with an

improved version of the machine, the "Ultimate Evil-Inator." Unfortunately,

Doofenshmirtz didn't remember where he left the parts to rebuild that one.

And third, there was a giant gelatin monster... Which also didn't happen on purpose.

It was the Inator which gave Doofenshmirtz an idea.

The same idea he had three summers ago... While he was attending the evil-contest.

Any idiot could guess where this was going.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushed over to the Inator, inspecting it's circuits. Everything looked

fine. There were no signs showing the machine would malfunction in any way when used.

"Perhaps..." the evil scientist mumbled. "Perhaps if I used the "Turn-everything-evilInator"

on myself, I could finally win from Perry the Platypus!"

He jumped around, clapping his hands like a child.

"Ah, yes! I'm a genius!" he shouted, his voice filled with glee. "I'll become unstoppable! The

Tri-State Area shall be mine at last!"

He sat down in the comfortable purple chair behind the machine's control panel.

"All I need now, is to put in a timer, which allows me to jump in front of the ray...

Otherwise it'll flash immediately and turn my furniture evil."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired up the machine, setting the timer to ten seconds. Then he got out

of his chair as quick as possible, jumping in front of the machine."In five seconds, I shall be the ultimate villain! Soon, Perry the Platypus will be no more!"

He laughed as he started to count down from three.

A green beam shot out of the machine, hitting him.

As Doofenshmirtz was surrounded by a green light, he laughed even harder. Even more

evil.

"It worked," he said, once the green light had extinguished. "I just can't believe I'm even

more evil now!"

He looked around in his apartment, seeking for something which could help him in his

mission to conquer the Tri-State Area.

Of course, he couldn't wait until tomorrow. He'd conquer the Tri-State Area before sunset.

But first, he had to get rid of Perry the Platypus in some sort of way. It didn't matter to him

how, if it would keep that darned platypus out of the way, it'd be fine.

Suddenly, he remembered the "Platypus Trace-Inator" he'd built less than a week ago, to

keep track of whenever Perry was about to bust in.

It was an useful device...

...If Doofenshmirtz ever remembered to turn it on.

But still, the device had a reach of over two kilometres, meaning that it was possible for the

device to pick up Perry the Platypus' hiding place.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired up the small Inator. It looked like an ordinary smartphone, except

for the teal colour.

"Let's see where you're hiding, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz mumbled as he looked

at the tiny screen.

Nothing happened.

"Hm..." Doofenshmirtz mumbled. "Perhaps my Inators are interrupting the signal..."

Without saying anything else, Doofenshmirtz took one of his hover pads, and left the

building via the balcony.

"Ah, there's the signal," Doofenshmirtz said with delight, as a small blue dot appeared on

the screen.

"There's the address," he said. "Let's have a look there... I'm pretty sure he has one of those

super deluxe lairs or something. Fancy stuff."

But when Doofenshmirtz arrived at the address the Inator told him his arch enemy was

located, he was surprised."This... Is a normal house?" he said. "Wow. I really didn't expect that, actually."

Curiosity overpowered the evil scientist, and he decided to take a peek in one of the upstairs

rooms at the front of the house.

This particular room turned out to be the bedroom of two fourteen-year-old boys.

Their names were Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, two stepbrothers and best friends.

Considering they were inside, they'd just finished their favourite activity of the day:

inventing something crazy.

Strangely enough, the inventions they'd build would always disappear before anyone else

could see them, to their sister Candace's despair.

The boys were both enjoying separate activities, Ferb was doing something on his laptop

and Phineas was playing with...

"Perry the Plartpus!" Doofenshmirtz gasped. "So during normal days, he pretends he's just

a pet? Of these two boys?"

Then, his eye fell on Phineas. He was holding something... It looked like a water gun

combined with a baseball glove, but it was much more.

The boy used the "gun" to send a baseball across the room without even having to get up,

and the teal-coloured platypus would chase it.

"Unbelievable," Doofenshmirtz mumbled. "That kid is amazing. He built that all on his

own... Did he?"

An evil smirk appeared on the evil scientist's face. He had yet another idea.

"If I just... That would be a huge test on Perry the Platypus' part. Let's see how much he

cares about those two kids."

He turned the hoverpad around and flew back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated,

laughing evilly.

He had a plan, which would not only defeat Perry the Platypus, but would also benefit his

own purposes.

A perfect plan, fit for the perfect evil scheme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__Hi guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Book 1, Chapter 2**

"Practically, all I need is to assemble an Inator to get the job done..." Doofenshmirtz

mumbled as soon as he got back inside his appartment.

_"Shouldn't you have dinner first, dad? I made mashed potatoes just for you!"_ Norm, the robot who

liked to pretend Doofenshmirtz was his biological father (even though Norm knew it wasn't

so and Doofenshmirtz treated him like scrap-metal) said.

"What?" Doofenshmirtz said, clearly not listening to what Norm had just asked him. "Oh,

yeah. Sure, Norm."

_"No problem, sir,"_ Norm said. _"It's in the kitchen, just in case you get hungry while inventing that Inator_

_of yours."_

Doofenshmirtz turned around, toward the kitchen. "Oh, right... I'll go get myself a plate

right away, and then we can work on the Inator.

Norm, be a doll and get my tools ready. Put them on my workbench, please."

_"Right away."_

"And you better feed that squirrel inside your chest, because we're going to keep working on

this baby all night if we have to. No sleeping until it's done."

_"Why, of course."_

And Doofenshmirtz managed to complete that promise at a full hundred percent. The sun

was rising when he finally raised the Inator in the air, looking at it proudly.

"Look, Norm! It's finished, at long last!" he shouted, with bags under his eyes which were

even darker than usual.

_"Congratulations, sir,"_ Norm said. _"But... What does it do, exactly?"_

"Boy, I'm glad you asked, Norm," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. His tired dark eyes were

sparkling with pride.

"This lovely Inator looks like just another purple ray gun, but do not mistake it for another

useless Inator... This is the key to taking over the Tri-State Area!"

_"How?"_ Norm asked.

"Norm, please! Don't get too eager," Doofenshmirtz groaned. "And do not interrupt me

halfway my sentence. It's very rude."

_"Sorry, sir. I believed you had finished your sentence,"_ Norm said. _"People usually don't pause mid-sentence."_

"Stop trying to be the smart guy, Norm," Doofenshmirtz said, "or else I might consider

disassembling you."

If Norm could've moved his eyes fast enough, he would've rolled them.

_"Whatever you say, sir. I'm sorry. It was rude."_

"Showed you your place right there," Doofenshmirtz said.

He played with the ray gun for a bit, before catching up with his story again.

"Anyway. So, as I said, this isn't an ordinary ray gun, but the key to the Tri-State Area. With

this, I can take out Perry the Platypus. And I can use those boys to get what I want!"

_"So you're going to shoot Perry the Platypus with it?"_ Norm asked.

"Indeed, Norm! Clever bot you are!" Doofenshmirtz said. "And once I shoot him with this,

he'll get a combination of the worst diseases in existence. And I'll be the only one able to

cure him..."

_"So you're hoping his owners will find you and ask you to help their pet, but in return, you want them to do_

_things for you?"_ Norm asked.

"Indeed, Norm. You're taking the words from my tongue. And once the boys have helped

me conquer the Tri-State Area, I'll heal their platypus, and lock the three of them op

altogether!"

_"Very clever, Sir."_

"Alright I am," Doofenshmirtz said. "This is my best evil scheme yet. More evil than ever

before! And I never would've come up with it if it wasn't for that beloved "Turneverything-evil-Inator."

He took the same hoverpad as he took the day before, taking it to the balcony. Norm

followed him.

_"Shall I make dinner for when you return?"_

"No need to, Norm," Doofenshmirtz said. "When I return, we will be able to dine anywhere

for free in no-time!"

After saying that, he flew off into the sky, back to the Flynn-Fletcher Doofenshmirtz arrived at his destination, it didn't take too long for him to realize

that Phineas and Ferb weren't inside their bedroom, but were already working in the

backyard.

He approached the house from the back, floating low, yet high enough for the children not

to notice him.

Doofenshmirtz aimed for Perry, who was taking a nap in the grass before his boss would

call him for another mission.

Phineas was sitting beside the platypus, sipping from a glass of cool lemonade. Ferb had

gone inside to get their blueprint paper.

Perry was an easy target, unmissable.

Except when your name is Doofenshmirtz, of course.

He had one finger around the trigger, but was startled by a girl's voice, causing him to pull

the trigger uncontrolled.

One shot was fired, which missed the original target. It hit Phineas instead, right in the

chest as he moved down the arm holding the glass of lemonade.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha dooooing?" Isabella, a friend of Phineas and Ferb's said, while walking

into the backyard.

She didn't notice the green beam hitting Phineas, nor did the redheaded fourteen-year-old

himself.

He groaned. "Ferb's getting the blueprints, we got an idea before you came," he said. "I

think I've had enough cold lemonade for a while. I feel kind of queasy."

"What a funny word, queasy," Baljeet said, who followed Isabella into the backyard. He was

accompanied by Buford, completing the gang.

"Are you sure you're alright, though? You look a little pale, Phineas."

"Yeah, I'm fine, 'Jeet, thanks for asking," Phineas said, while he stood up.

"Look, Ferb's coming back with the blueprint paper. I know what we're gonna do today!"

From a distance, Doofenshmirtz grunted in dismay. His plan had failed.

Or had it?

He decided to leave the situation be for a while, and retreated back to his apartment.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, the effects of Doofenshmirtz's Inator slowly started to get a grip on Phineas.

He stumbled through the backyard while they worked on the project, staggering and

grabbing on to objects to prevent himself from falling or passing out.

"Phineas, are you sure you're okay?" Isabella asked, obviously concerned with Phineas's

health. "You just keep staggering like that."

"Isabella, I already told you, yes, I am fine!" Phineas gave the girl an annoyed response.

"I- I think that it's-it's probably just the sun. Nothing to worry about... It'll be over soon."

Phineas turned around and went back to what he was doing.

"But..." Isabella whispered. She sighed. Worry filled her deep-violet eyes as she gazed at the

teenager.

She was surprised by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean, Isabella. He's very pale, more pale than he was yesterday... I'm

worried about him, just like you are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come__ so_


	3. Chapter 3

**Book 1, Chapter 3**

Another day had gone by since Doofenshmirtz's Inator mishap. He hadn't made his move

on conquering the Tri-State Area yet, since he wanted to wait out the effects his mistake had

caused.

He'd hit an innocent child instead of his arch enemy; his old version would've felt bad

about it. Well, he still did, but this would probably work in his benefit anyway. So did it

really matter?

He could just cure the kid before he'd die. All he needed, was to get Perry the Platypus to

surrender. Then, he could save the kid.

It was all for the greater good. Nobody would get really harmed in the end. The kid would

just feel a little sick for a couple of days. That'd be all.

The boy would never even know his life had been in danger.

Just a few days, to get Perry the Platypus to surrender... Just a few days...

Right?

Unfortunately for Doofenshmirtz, the scenario in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house

proved otherwise.

The teenagers were building once again. Phineas had grown even paler than the day before.

"Phineas?" Isabella said. "Could you give me a hand? I need a little help over herePHINEAS!"

Phineas staggered before losing consciousness and falling down in the grass.

Isabella threw whatever she was doing on the floor, and dropped to her knees beside

Phineas, followed by Ferb.

Baljeet grabbed Buford by his shirt, and ran into the house while screaming loudly.

"MRS. FLYNN! MRS. FLYNN! You absolutely _have_ to come! _Now!"_

Baljeet had been looking for Linda, but ran into Candace instead, who had been talking to Stacy on the phone and had just finished her call.

"Baljeet?" the nineteen-year-old asked. "What's going on? What have my brothers done this

time?"

Buford gasped for air before answering Candace's question. Baljeet's grip on the fifteenyear-old's

shirt might had been a little too tight.

"Phineas," he gasped between two breaths. "Backyard. Unconscious. Really weird."

"WHAT!?" Candace shouted. "What have you been doing? MOM!"

Without making any further comments, Candace followed the two boys into the backyard.

Once she got there, she found out the two weren't joking, but telling the truth.

"Oh... What happened!?" Candace said, while kneeling beside her brother. "Ferb, what

happened?"

Ferb shrugged. He didn't know either.

"It's not your fault, don't worry," Candace said. "I have to go get mom."

"I have a feeling she's already coming," Isabella said.

"Candace, if this is a way for you to make a joke, you'll be in trouble!" Linda said, while she

appeared in the backyard. Her face looked worried.

"Mom, I wish I had been joking," Candace said.

"Oh no," Linda said, as she neared the group of teens. "Kids, give him some space to

breathe. We need to make sure he keeps breathing."

She carefully lifted the boy up and hugged him.

Tears shone in her eyes. "And this happened suddenly? Did he show any signs?"

"He didn't feel alright yesterday either," Isabella said. "But he said he was alright. We

weren't allowed to tell you. Otherwise we would've."

"Don't worry, Isabella," Linda said, offering the girl a sad smile. "It's alright. I know

Phineas. He's a stubborn little guy. He doesn't admit defeat easily..."

"Perhaps it's best for him if we'd put him in his bed, until he wakes up," Candace said.

"He'll be safe up there. And we'll call the doctor so they can examine him."

Linda nodded. "Yes, Candace. You're right. We'll call the doctor as soon as we've put him to

bed. I hope he'll regain consciousness soon."

"He will, mom. He will."

After Linda had explained the situation to the doctor with a little help from Phineas' friends,the doctor came instantly.

He examined the unconscious redhead carefully and even took some blood samples.

"I'll call as soon as we have the results from the blood samples, ma'am," he said, before

leaving. "I must say: I have never experienced a disease with this combination of diseases,

nor with symptoms going this quick.

I'll have to wait out the results before being able to diagnose him. Just make sure he stays in

bed for now."

Linda nodded. "We will, sir. Thank you for being so kind to come immediately."

The doctor nodded back. "This child needs medical attention, and fast," he said. "That's

why I came. No problem at all."

Indeed, Phineas needed medical attention. But what kind of treatment do you give a disease

which doesn't even exist?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Book 1, Chapter 4**

"Phineas... Are you awake?"

Phineas blinked. It took a while before he realised where he was, his vision slowly becoming

sharper as he sat up.

"Candace? Why are you looking so sad? What am I doing in my bed?" he asked. "Did

anything bad happen?"

Candace sighed. "I just knew you were going to ask that," she said.

"Phineas... The doctor called this morning. They'd taken some of your blood to do some

tests, and the results were rather... Negative."

"What do you mean, Candace?"

"The only reason you're not at the hospital now, is because they have no idea what kind of

disease you've got," Candace said. "They have no idea how to treat you."

"So?" Phineas said. "Am I going to be alright, or not?"

"Phineas..." Candace mumbled. "We don't know..."

"Alright, then, we don't know," Phineas muttered. "Can I go downstairs to see Ferb and

Perry now?"

"Phineas, the doctor told us to keep you in bed for a while," Candace said. "So I'm afraid

the answer is no."

"Too late, sis!" Phineas said, jumped out of bed, sneaking past his sister as fast as lightning.

"Phineas, this isn't funny!" Candace shouted, while running after him, following him to the

hallway.

"Come back here!"

It was no use; Phineas had already left the first floor and had made his way to the kitchen.

"...Five minutes then, little guy," Candace muttered between her teeth while walking

downstairs. "And then I'm dragging you back up here personally."

"Hey, everyone! It's me!" Phineas shouted, as he entered the living room. His face was still

as pale as the day before, except now he wore a big smile."Hey Phineas! You're awake!" Linda said, hugging her son. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah, me too," Phineas said. He walked over to the other side of the table, high-fiving his

brother. "Hey, Ferb!" he said. "Hey, Perry!"

Phineas picked up Perry and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you all."

He looked at Ferb, seemingly surprised that his brother wasn't outside building something.

"No big project for today, huh?" he said.

"It's not really as fun without you," Ferb said. "So we simultaneously decided not to do

anything until you'd be ready to join us again."

"Well, seems like that moment is right now," Phineas said. "I'm not going to stay in bed all

day. I want to go out and do something!"

"Phineas, you know you're actually not even allowed to be out of bed," Candace said. "So

don't even think about building something today."

"Oh, come on, Candace! Just one tiny project, and I'll be back in bed," Phineas said.

"Promise!"

"Mom?" Candace said.

"Just let him play outside for a while, Candace," Linda said. "He's not harming anyone."

Phineas gave Ferb a high five, as they both ran out the back door, off to build something

awesome.

"No, because you have no idea of what they're actually doing whenever they're "playing"

outside," Candace muttered between her teeth.

"Phineas seems to be okay again," Linda said. "You think we can leave for a while?"

"Of course," Lawrence said. "Go ahead. I'll look after those two while you're gone."

"Alright then, dear. I can rely on you," Linda said, kissed her husband on the cheek, and left.

"WHAT!?"

"AAH!"

"NO!"

"PHINEAS!"

"Somebody do something! Quickly!"

"Oh no, there he goes again!"

Candace and Lawrence ran into the backyard as soon as they heard Phineas' friends yell his

name in noticed what was going on as soon as they got outside.

Phineas had climbed up to the highest part of the invention to fix some bolts there.

Unfortunately, unconsciousness had overpowered him again at the most unfortunate

moment...

Phineas' hands, which had clamped themselves to the closest edge they could in a moment

of panic, let go as all the muscles in the boy's body relaxed.

And before his eyes were completely closed, he fell down...

"PHINEAS!"

Ferb woke up, bathing in sweat and yelling his brother's name. It had been a dream. A really

bad dream.

He looked around, scanning the room for Phineas.

His brother lied in the bed next to him, with Perry in his arms.

"My goodness, this whole thing is getting out of hand," Ferb whispered. Drops of sweat

ran down his forehead and neck.

"I need to find a solution to cure Phineas," he whispered. "No matter what the doctors said:

there's always a cure. There has to be. I can't stand watching him suffer any longer."

He got out of bed to get his laptop. Together with the electronic device, he got back into

bed.

"Perhaps I can find something on the Internet which will help me further... even if it's just a

little closer..." Ferb said, and started his research.

It was around dawn. Ferb closed the laptop, admitting defeat.

"Those doctors definitely weren't kidding," he said. "There is absolutely no disease that has

Phineas' symptoms!"

He rubbed his eyes. "How is this possible? Something like this doesn't just fall from the sky.

There's got to be more behind this. A lot more."

The gang had decided to meet up later that afternoon. Except they met up without Phineas.

"So if i understand you correctly, Ferb, Phineas is too sick to even get out of bed?"

"And he's got an unknown disease?""This is some kind of joke, right? It has to be some kind of joke."

"I wish it was, 'Jeet," Ferb said, while shaking his head. "But I'm afraid it's not."

"So there's something else going on."

"That's what I figured."

"But- that means that there's a chance... That Phineas will...?" Isabella asked. She looked at

Ferb, too afraid to even say the words.

"...Unfortunately... Yes, there is a fair chance that if things don't get better, that Phineas will

die," Ferb said with a frown. "Another thing I wish which wasn't so."

"But we're not going let it get that far! We'll save him!" Isabella said, and suddenly pulled

out a black beret decorated with a gray bow from her pockets. She took the pink bow out

of her hair, and replaced it with the beret.

"Uh," Baljeet mumbled. "Isabella, where did you get that?"

"I don't know, actually," Isabella shrugged. "All I remember is that it was lying on my

nightstand after that mysterious summer day none of us seems to remember anymore."

"But... There's missing something," Baljeet said. "But what?"

"Maybe it's Perry?" Buford asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Baljeet shouted. "That's was was missing!"

Perry, who wanted to go on mission, had stopped listening to the discussion of the four

teenagers and had slowly walked away from them.

Suddenly, he got an idea who was behind this all.

Doofenshmirtz!

Perry slid down the long tube, and hoped that Major Monogram had received his message.

"Good afternoon, Agent P," Major Monogram said.

"I've received your message. It's a serious situation you've got there... And Carl and I think it

definitely could have something to do with Doofenshmirtz. So find out whether or not that

is true, and if it is, put it to an end!"

Perry saluted and left his lair.

While flying his hovercaft over to Doofenshmirtz's, he thought about how serious the

situation actually was.

Could it really be Doof trying to kill Phineas? Didn't that go a little too far? Doofenshmirtz

was an evil scientist, but he'd never commit to murder.

That was low, even for Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Book 1, Chapter 5**

"Perry the Platypus! Whenever are you going to learn to just knock on the door of my

apartment?" Doofenshmirtz complained as Perry busted through his wall. "I don't know

about platypus-culture, but as far as human etiquette is concerned, I'm pretty sure it's rude

to kick in someone's walls all the time, you know! I've even got a hole in my fridge of

exactly your shape! Seesh! Like, buy your own food!"

Perry shrugged, wearing his "I'm sorry but not really sorry"-smile.

"Sure, whatever," Doofenshmirtz said. "Let's get down to business. BEHOLD: the DiseaseInator!

I promise you, Perry the Platypus: this is my best invention yet!"

Perry rolled his eyes. Doofenshmirtz had said that so often, it was kind of old news.

But wait a second- where was the trap he was supposed to be trapped in? Normally,

Doofenshmirtz would trap him right after entering.

Why wasn't he trapped this time?

Like Doofenshmirtz had the ability to read the teal platypus' mind, he answered that

question almost immediately.

"Well, Perry the Platypus, you might have questions, like "Why has he not trapped me yet?"

or "What is Doof going to do with this new, superior Inator?" Well, let me tell you.

You're too late, my friend! I have already completed my plan!"

Perry could feel his heart bounce in his throat. NO! Doofenshmirtz did have something to

do with the case!

"But of course, you are already aware of this," Doofenshmirtz said, grinning evilly.

"Yet, I do have to admit that this was an unexpected turn the plan decided to take... My

intentions were hitting you and curing you in exchange for your owners' assistance in taking

conquering the Tri-State Area, but due to a tiny mishap, I hit the boy instead."

Perry looked at him. Typically something for Doof.

"Anyway, I'm convinced that this will work just as good. Because now I can offer you the

same. The cure for your little friend's disease, in exchange for you becoming my personal assistant. You'll help me conquer the Tri-State Area. If you refuse, you'll have partially the

kid's death on your conscience."

Perry entered a state of panic which he could only end up in whenever there was something

wrong concerning Phineas or Ferb.

He sighed. Doofenshmirtz had him this time... Surrendering to the evil scientist was the

only option there was left if he wanted to save Phineas...

"But of course you need some time to say goodbye," Doofenshmirtz said. "Either to that

boy, or to Monogram. So come back any time to tell me your decision!"

Doofenshmirtz paused for a second. "Well... Not tell me. Since, you know, you can't speak.

But just- you know, do whatever you have to do."

Perry nodded, and left trough the existing hole in the wall he'd made on his way in.

"Agent P, we are glad to see you return," Major Monogram said. "We forgot to install the

spy camera on the brim of your hat, so unfortunately, we have no idea what happened while

you were with Doof. Could you give us some information for clarification?"

Perry shrugged. He took out his Animal-translator, an invention which Phineas and Ferb

had built three summers ago. It was a pocket edition, especially designed by the O.W.C.A.

Without Phineas and Ferb knowing about it, the secret organization copied every single

invention the boys made. Sometimes, they'd even slightly alter them to be useful for agents

to use.

The same had happened to this particular translator. It was now some kind of headset, with

a microphone attached. It was able to detect any kind of animal language and translate it to

English. It was also possible to translate it to other languages than English, if desired.

"Well, Major," Perry said, his chattering translated by the translator. "It looks like we've got a

rather serious situation here. Doofenshmirtz is the cause of Phineas' illness, and requires one thing to cure

him."

"And that is?" Major Monogram asked, even though deep inside, he knew where this

conversation was going. And he didn't like it one bit.

"He has demanded me to turn myself in, in exchange for Phineas' life and health," Perry replied, barely

able to get the words over his lips.

"I'm sorry, Major."

"Agent P, you have to be reasonable," Major Monogram said, raising his palms, only his fingertips visible on the screen.

"You know what will happen if you go through with this. If you decide to follow

Doofenshmirtz's will, and you join Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoroporated, you'll lose your

position as Agent in Danville. Once Phineas gets better, all of their memories related to

you will be erased."

He paused for a second. The second part was even worse. Agent P was his best agent, and

the most loyal employee he'd ever had. He simply couldn't believe he'd ever have to tell him

this.

"We'll also be forced to arrest you for betraying our organization, and will erase your

memories of Phineas and Ferb, and the memories of ever being an O.W.C.A. Agent. From

that moment on, you'll be released in your species' natural habitat, to live the rest of your

life as a regular platypus. It's the worst punishment we can give an agent like you.

Please, Agent P. Don't do this. We can find another way to save the boy. It doesn't have to

be this way."

Perry looked up at Major Monogram, slowly shaking his head, while tears stung in his eyes..

"I'm afraid Doof has left me no choice this time," he said. "I am genuinely sorry Major Monogram, but

my family comes first, no matter what. I'm willing to risk everything to save Phineas. No matter what the

outcome of this all will be."

Perry bent his head and took of his fedora. The fedora he'd been wearing proudly for

nearly seven years.

And now it was over. All over.

A teardrop rolled over his cheek, dripping on the brim of the fedora.

It was time to go.

He looked back up at Major Monogram. Carl came up beside him.

Perry laid his hat on his chair, saluted one last time, and left the lair.

To never return.

"Actually, sir," Carl said, "not meaning to be rude, but I do understand why Perry chose

Phineas' life above his own," Carl said. "He'd rather lose everything than watch the kid die."

"Don't get me wrong, Carl," Monogram said. "I understand his decision just as much as you

do. And I respect his choice. But I just can't believe we now have to get him arrested."

"You know, sir, you don't have to do this.""I do, Carl, even though I wish I didn't."

Major Monogram turned around and walked out of the recording office with his head bent

low. He left Carl behind, who watched as his boss left the room.

"We all have the choice to do the right thing, Francis," Carl said. "We all do."

Perry walked into Phineas' and Ferb's bedroom. Phineas was asleep, murmuring something.

The platypus pulled his collar off his neck, and laid it on Ferb's nightstand. The collar held,

beside three pictures of the boys and Perry, the key to his lair. Just in case Phineas and Ferb

needed it.

And if he would be arrested and would never be able to return, then Phineas and Ferb

would have at least one memory to him. One chance they'd escape the fate of losing seven

years of previous memories.

He stroke Phineas over the head one last time, and sneaked away to turn himself in at

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Doofenshmirtz had finally won the seemingly everlasting battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Book 1, Chapter 6**

The gang had scheduled another meeting later that week, attempting to figure out what was

wrong with Phineas.

And finally, they managed to get a step closer to discovery of the solution, thanks to the

smartest person they knew.

A true nerd.

"You know, Ferb, if this disease isn't due to natural causes, perhaps it could have been

caused by a machine?" Baljeet suggested.

"Baljeet, that's the most messed up thing I've ever heard," Buford said. "Nevertheless, it

could be true. What if some crazy dude launched a scary new virus or something, and

Phineas was his first victim?"

"Wouldn't we have been infected by him days ago then?" Isabella said. "We would've been

in the same state as he is if it were a contagious virus. It's not possible; it has got to be

something else."

"Well, I think it wouldn't hurt to just simply take a look," Ferb said, firing up his laptop.

"But with what kind of search term would you look something like this up?" Buford asked.

"And also: what kind of messed up idiot _would_ look something like this up?"

"The first one: I'll just try something like "Evil Disease Machine"," Ferb said. "The second

one: Desperate brothers trying to save their little brothers."

But luckily for the gang, Heinz Doofenshmirtz was an enthusiastic blogger. He'd put anything

evil he'd done on his web-site.

The same went for the Disease-Inator.

"...Bingo!" Ferb said after a few minutes of searching.

"I found this on some weird scientist's blog. He calls it "The Doofenshmirtz DiseaseInator,"

and he claims that it can create any kind of disease you want. You can hire it for

$20 per use."

"That's just plain horrible and disgusting!" Isabella said.

"You're absolutely right, Isabella," Buford agreed. "Twenty bucks is a ridiculous price! What

kind of sane would ever pay twenty bucks per use?" Buford said.

"I was talking about the machine, Buford," Isabella said.

"Oh yes, right," Buford said, slightly embarrassed. The machine. It's a sick idea to think

about giving someone a disease which has the capability to kill..."

"Yes, yes it is," Ferb said. "I'm going to investigate this. The address is shown at the bottom

of the post... This man's got some explaining to do."

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet nodded before leaving the backyard. "Wish you luck, Ferb!"

Isabella said as she closed the backyard fence.

"Thanks Isabella, I'm going to need plenty of luck to get this done," Ferb said, while he

leaned back against the tree, running a hand through his green hair.

But what he didn't know, was that a red-haired boy had sneaked out of bed to eavesdrop on

his friends.

So Ferb wouldn't be home this afternoon... Which meant there was nobody to make sure

Phineas stayed in bed.

This was his chance! The chance to sneak out and make some fun!

Perry walked through the streets of Danville, making his way to Doofenshmirtz Evil

Incorporated. This moment reminded him of the moment when he left Phineas and Ferb

to turn himself in at Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz three years ago...

The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building came in sight and Perry tried to think of

something else, just to get Phineas and Ferb out of his head.

But once he knocked on the door of Doof's apartment, Perry was reminded of something.

Doofenshmirtz never recognized him when he wasn't wearing his fedora. So... Should he

have left his fedora in his lair?

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said as he answer the door. Perry gasped in

surprise.

A hundred thoughts seemed to make their way into Perry's brain at once. _"He recognizes me?_

_But how?"_

As Doofenshmirtz let him in and they walked past the "Turn-everything-evil-Inator," it hit

the platypus. That was why he suddenly had these great ideas...

He had managed to shoot himself with the a while after Perry had arrived at D.E. Inc., Ferb arrived as well. He stared at the purple

skyscraper looming before him.

"So... This is the place? On the 32nd floor?"

Ferb walked to the door and pushed the apartment number.

_"Hello?"_ a voice with a thick German accent answered Ferb's call.

"Hello, Mr. Doofenshmirtz? It's me, Ferb Fletcher," Ferb said.

_"Dr. Doofenshmirtz, if you please. Who are you?"_

"I'm coming for the Disease-Inator?"

_"Oh, it's you, the kid that called earlier. Come in! But the elevator is busted, so you'll need to use the_

_stairs."_

"Oh my goodness..." Ferb sighed. "Thirty-two levels..."

_"Oh, wait up, Kid," Doof said. "I'll send my "Pick 'Em Up-Inator" to pick you up."_

"Gosh, thanks, Dr. D!" Ferb said.

_"You're welcome, kid! See you up here!"_

Ferb had a solid landing on the balcony, thanks to the "Pick 'Em Up-Inator"

Doofenshmirtz had sent to pick him up.

"Thanks a lot, Doctor," Ferb said. "You saved me a lot of walking."

"No problem, kid," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Come in, come in. You wouldn't want to

catch a cold, now would you, right?"

"No..." Ferb mumbled, thinking of Phineas. "I wouldn't."

"You know, boy," Doofenshmirtz said, "I seem to have noticed you look kind of...

...Familiar."

"I don't recall ever seeing you before," Ferb said with a shrug. "Well, if you ever looked

close to the shape of the building you lived in... But let's get down to business. Has this...

Disease-Inator been used before?"

Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes. "Just once..." he mumbled. "To make my nemesis my

slave."

"How?" Ferb asked. This started to get interesting right here.

"Well, I accidentally hit his owner with the Disease-Inator, who's really sick now..."

Doofenshmirtz replied. "I had no intent at hitting him, I wanted to hit my nemesis. But something got in the way, and- well, you see."

Ferb opened his mouth while raising his index finger, but decided to play dumb for a little

longer. "And your nemesis is...?" he asked.

"Perry the Platypus, aka Agent P," Doofenshmirtz replied. His eyes narrowed a bit more.

"Actually... Why so curious?"

"Eh, that's just the way I am, I guess," Ferb shrugged with a nervously lopsided grin on his

face. "Would you mind calling your "nemesis" for me?"

"No, of course not, customer is king," Doofenshmirtz said, clapping his hands twice.

"Perry the butler, could you bring something to drink for my guest?"

In a matter of seconds, a teal-coloured platypus dressed in a tuxedo appeared in the room,

who instantly dropped the tray he was carrying as soon as he saw Ferb.

"Perry..." Ferb whispered. "So it is you..."

He ran toward his pet platypus and hugged him tight. Perry chattered softly.

Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened instantly. "YOU!" he shouted. "You're-!"

Without saying anything else, Doofenshmirtz pushed a button, sending the Pick 'Em UpInator

to get Ferb.

"Sorry kid, but you shouldn't be sticking your nose in grownup business," Doofenshmirtz

said. "Nobody shall stand in my way."

"Hey!" Ferb shouted, as the Pick 'Em Up-Inator lifted him off the ground and sent him

outside.

"Perry! Help!

_AGENT P...!"_

Phineas put on a grey vest and silently sneaked downstairs. Nobody was paying attention to

him.

"I'm sure they'll understand," he whispered. "Nobody to look after me, nobody to keep me

in bed... I'm out of here while I've got the chance!"

"So... Phineas, I decided to drop by and check in to see if you're feeling any better..."

Candace had chosen just the worst possible moment to check in on her brother; just five

minutes after he'd left the house.

If only she would've been a little earlier, she could've stopped the kid and his shenanigans. Now, she'd have to scan half the town to find him. Her parents definitely weren't going to

like this...

She walked over to the empty bed, as she noticed Phineas had left a note on his pillow.

_"Candace, mom, dad, Ferb or whoever reads this,_

_I'm going out for a while. Don't worry, I'll be right back!_

_Love, Phineas"_

"FERB!" Candace shouted.

"I specifically asked him to keep an eye on Phineas in case he'd get any ideas! And now

we've got this!"

The nineteen-year-old waved the note around helplessly, while running a hand through her

hair.

"I need to find Ferb and ask him why he left Phineas alone! And then we have to find the

kid himself! And fast, or else trouble will be ahead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Book 1, Chapter 7**

Luckily for Ferb, the Pick 'Em Up-Inator allowed him to land just as soft has he'd done when he

arrived on the D.E. Inc. balcony.

While he was running home, he was surprised by the sound of his phone ringing. When he picked

up, he was less happy.

"FERB! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Candace's voice came so loud of the cellphone's tiny speaker that Ferb had to keep it at arm's length

to prevent his eardrums from popping.

"Eh-" Ferb mumbled. He couldn't tell Candace what he'd just discovered. Not yet.

"Nowhere, important Candace," he lied.

"Well, wherever you are, you should come home immediately so I can kick your sorry ass!" Candace

shouted through the phone.

"You did one hell of a terrible job at being a responsible older brother, because Phineas is gone!"

"WHAT!?" Ferb shouted.

"Okay- Yes- I'm coming- Yes, right now- I know, Can, I KNOW!"

He hung up, and rushed back home as fast as he could.

"So he sneaked past you while you were on the phone?"

"That's right, Ferb."

"You know, that's not exactly completely Phin's fault," Ferb said with a grin.

Candace looked angrily at him.

"I mean that I had to stay home to prevent him from sneaking out..."

"That is exactly what you should've done!" Candace said. "And now we're going to search

for him! And we're going to find him before mom does, which means that we're not going

home until we've found him! Understood?"

"Completely understood, Candace."

"Not feeling okay... I have to... go home..."

Phineas felt more sick than he'd ever felt.

He stumbled through Danville park. He had to hold on, he had to go home...

He felt his consciousness slipping away further and further as he leaned against a tree, clinging

himself to it's trunk as tight as he could.

"Come on, Phin, you're stronger than this, you're going to make it..." he whispered to himself,

attempting to keep his mind running.

But he knew that wasn't true. It was all over. He should've listened to Ferb and Candace, and

should've done as they had told him: stay in bed.

Perhaps he would've died in his sleep, in his own bedroom. Peacefully.

Now he'd die here, all alone and helpless.

All four of his limbs ran out of power altogether, leaving Phineas unable to cling to the tree any

longer.

He released the tree and let his knees buckle.

What had gone wrong? Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

But before Phineas could go back in his memory to the day this whole thing had happened, he was

overwhelmed by a wave of headaches.

He groaned and lost consciousness.

Ferb and Candace had ran half the town, asking people all around if they had seen Phineas. After

having spoken to many people, they ended up in Danville Park.

"This is were people have last seen him," Candace said. "Try if he answers his cellphone."

Ferb tried to call Phineas, but the only message he got was...

"Hey, Phineas here! I'm probably busy with inventing, which means I don't have time to answer the

phone. Sorry! I'll call you back as soon as possible, or, if you can't wait, leave a message after the beep, as

usual!"

"He doesn't answer his phone, all I keep getting is his voice mail," Ferb said.

"Oh for God's sake!" Candace cried. "Just make sure we find him, okay? We'll meet up back

at this point in ten minutes."

They searched everywhere, but there was no sign of Phineas. The duo discovered so after

running into each other at another point in the park.

"Did you find him, Ferb?"

"No, I have no idea where he went, people said he saw him in the park less than half an hour ago," Ferb said.

Candace groaned. "Just keep looking. He can't be far. Or else: try to call him again."

"But I've tried that five times-"

"JUST TRY TO CALL HIM!" Candace shouted. "For Heaven's sake, Ferb! This is our little

brother! He must be found quickly; his life depends on it!"

"You're right," Ferb said. "I'll try to call him once more."

The phone rang. Once, twice, thrice...

"Candace, I'm sorry, but I don't think he's going to-" Ferb said, but Candace interrupted

him.

"SHH! Listen!" she hissed.

She was right. When Ferb listened closely, he could hear a familiar tune playing.

"...Like maybe:

Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, climbing up the Eiffel tower..."

"Do you hear that?" Candace said. The expression on her face was a mix between intense

fear and pure happiness. "That's Phineas' ringtone! So he must be around here somewhere!"

Candace and Ferb ran in the direction where the sound came from.

They quickened their pace when they saw a familiar-looking, little red-haired boy lying

against a tree, weakly panting out slow breaths.

"PHINEAS!" Ferb shouted. The boy didn't react to his brother's voice.

"Ferb, wait up!" Candace shouted, and ran after her brother.

Candace knelt beside Phineas, and lifted him up carefully.

"Oh my gosh... Phineas..."

"It's my fault!" Ferb cried. "If I would've stayed stay home, would've taken care of him, prevented

him of sneaking out, then none of this would've happened!"

"Ferb- no," Candace said. "It's not your fault. But- What are we going to do now?" Candace asked.

"You- call a ambulance," Ferb said.

"I- I'll call mom."The news spread fast. After about half an hour everyone was present at the hospital.

Phineas was put to bed and had been given an infusion, and mechanical ventilation, to make sure

he'd keep breathing.

"I-I thought, I'd bring Perry, You know, to keep hi-him company..." Isabella stammered, still in

shock. "But I- I couldn't find him anywhere, Ferb..."

A flashback from that morning reappeared in Ferb's head.

"Well- he probably just went out for a walk, as usual," he said.

They turned around and looked at Phineas.

Doofenshmirtz had got him into the hospital. What was going to happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Book 1, Chapter 8**

"You know, Perry the Platypus, I've been thinking..."

Doofenshmirtz was pacing circles around his lair, while talking to his butler/nemesis.

The platypus had watched the evil scientist's every move from a distance, waiting for him to say something.

"I must say that you've gone _very _far to save that kid. I guess you really want to save him that much..."

Doof straightened his posture, looking at Perry, while flinging his arms up in the air. "You know what? I'm going to do what I promised. I might be evil, but not cruel. Promises... Whatever... But after all, that kid had nothing to do with our... er, situation in the first place."

He looked at Perry for a moment, then walked off. "One second, I'll be right back."

Perry didn't come closer, but instead remaining at a distance when Doofenshmirtz crossed his lair to get something.

After a short wile, the man came back, holding the "Disease-Inator" in his right hand.

"You know," he said, "one shot with this Inator on an already-ill person would cure anything they might have caught. Like, as in, anything, probably. I don't know. But at least this technique can be used to cure the kid. That's for sure."

He walked over to Perry the Platypus, with an unpleasantly evil grin on his face. "And that," he said, while sticking out the Inator toward Perry, "sounds like a job for little ol' you."

Perry chattered angrily. Doofenshmirtz knew what the O.W.C.A. consequences of quitting your job – or betraying the entire organization, for that matter - were. He knew that as soon as Perry would set foot outside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and show his face on the street, O.W.C.A. Agents would be after him everywhere. There was a great risk he'd never even make it to Phineas.

And what if he did? Would Doofenshmirtz just leave it at that, and take over the Tri-State Area? Or would the other agents be able to stop him in time?

Was it really worth all this trouble to Doof?

"Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said, both grin and Inator-carrying hand still in the same position, "let's make a deal, yes?"

Perry didn't chatter in response. He just threw Doofenshmirtz a dangerous glare. _I'm listening, _the glare said.

"If you manage to stay out of your previous employer's clutches and manage to cure the boy, you are free to go, for as long as you stay out of my way," Doofenshmirtz said. "Unless you get caught of course. Then you'll be captured and sent away. But wouldn't that be for the better, after all?"

Something of incomprehension appeared in Perry's eyes. _What are you talking about, Doofenshmirtz? Of course I wouldn't want to be sent away. What are you thinking?_

"Of course you don't understand what I'm saying at this current moment," Doofenshmirtz said.

_No. Of course I don't. _Perry's glare became dangerous again. _But I feel like you're about to tell me anyway, dumb-nuts._

"Well, if you manage to cure the boy, there is no way you can stay with them, of course," Doofenshmirtz said. "The O.W.C.A. would find you there within a matter of _minutes, _since they're very well-aware that the Flynn-Fletcher residence is the first place you'd go. So that means you'd have to stay on the run, perhaps even leave Danville."

He stopped for a second to let sink everything in. He had a point, after all. "And the boys would probably get wiped from their memories, anyway. So would it really matter if you didn't have yours? I mean - no memories, no pain, right? Just a mindless platypus, living out in the wild, minding it's own business."

Perry bared his teeth. He _hated _it whenever Doofenshmirtz was right. Which wasn't often, so this was pretty much a first. But now... He really _was _right. If he'd save Phineas, the memories of the entire Flynn-Fletcher household regarding Perry would be erased. Perhaps Perry would be replaced with a new agent, to take his place, to fill in strange gaps...

And if Perry managed to escape the O.W.C.A., it would mean that he'd have memories of something that - according to the other people who participated in it - never existed. They would never remember him.

So what was the point in keeping his memories, after all?

But that was a matter to attend later. Right now, the main priority was to save Phineas. His best friend.

Perry chattered angrily at Doofenshmirtz, while grabbing the Inator out of the scientist's hand and walking away.

"I see," Doofenshmirtz said, while Perry tore off the butler's costume he'd been wearing.

"Don't make any choices you know you're going to regret later, Perry the Platypus. That's all I have to say."

_You don't tell me what to do, _Perry thought, while entering the elevator. _I make my own decisions. And if I want to save my kid, I can save my kid._

A warm summer sun shone on the platypus' face as he left the building, but he didn't seem to notice it. He didn't have much time, and he had to make it all the way home.

Home. A place which would be totally different to him soon.

Perry knew they'd been waiting for him. The agents. They came out of their hiding spot as soon as they either saw him leave the building or smelled Perry's scent, or perhaps both.

But Perry didn't have time to worry about them. He started to run as fast as he could, staying as hidden as he could. Of course they came after him, but he didn't care. He had a family member to save.

Perry rushed to the Flynn-Fletcher home, with the agents on his tail. They nearly caught him twice, but he managed to get away every time.

But as soon as he neared the Flynn-Fletcher house within a distance of a hundred metres, things got truly deadly.

The agents were determined not to let him near the house, and Perry had to give his best not to get caught by their attacks. It also meant he'd have to fight a few of his friends and colleagues, but Phineas and Ferb went before everything.

Perry barely managed to escape yet another capture attempt, jumping on the trash can in front of the house. He climbed toward Phineas' and Ferb's bedroom via the drainpipe, aimed for Phineas as he hung in front of the window, one hand clutched to the drainpipe, the other holding the Inator, ready to shoot...

Except... Phineas was nowhere to be found.

Panic appeared in Perry's face. _What? _He thought. _Where's Phineas? Where did they take him? _

Perry chattered loudly as three agents tried to seize him at once, bringing him out of balance and causing him to drop the Disease-Inator, which got smashed to pieces on the hard asphalt of the nearest street.

_NO! _Perry chattered, as he watched his best friend and owner's last hope fall to it's own destruction. Without further resistance, he let the O.W.C.A. agents seize him and take him into custody.

It was all over now. Nothing could save Phineas anymore.

For a second, Perry had held the only cure in existence, and now it had been smashed to pieces, on the cold hard ground.

And so had all hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come_


	9. Chapter 9

**Book 1, Chapter 9**

Somewhere not too far away from the Flynn Fletcher home, Phineas Flynn opened his eyes.

"Ferb...?" the boy moaned as he tried to move around.

Ferb, who'd been sitting by his brother's bedside all afternoon, looked up as he heard his brother's voice.

"Hey, Phin," he said as Phineas turned his head toward his brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly enough, I feel a lot better," Phineas replied. He leaned on his elbows as he tried to sit up, in which he succeeded.

"Where are the others?" Phineas asked. But his question was answered fairly quick, as he heard four familiar voices – including Candace - shout his name in unison.

The next moment, he was attacked by four enthusiastic friends who wanted to hug him all at once.

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad to see you," Phineas said grinning. "I'm back, like I promised I would!"

Isabella showed the fourteen-year-old a broad grin of delight. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Awesome," Phineas replied with an even broader grin. "I have no idea what happened, but I'm pretty sure that I'm perfectly healthy now."

"But how is that possible?" Baljeet said. "When they brought you in this morning, you looked like you were going to die!"

Unlike the others, Ferb knew what had caused Phineas' sudden healing. Perry had found a way to destroy Doofenshmirtz's horrible Inator – or somehow reverse the effect – and was waiting for them at home.

Ferb smiled a little as he said: "Does it really matter? He's better, and that's all that matters."

A few moments later, he came up with an idea to bring his friends' minds to another subject. It was inappropriate to do in a hospital and he was pretty sure if they were busted they'd be all sent home, but it was worth a shot.

"Pillowfight?" he asked innocently.

"Wait a second," Phineas replied, as he got on his knees on the bed and turned around to grab his pillow. "Ferb..."

Ferb knew what was coming as soon as he saw Phineas turning around, flinging his pillow at him.

"...I know what we're going to do today!"

The pillow hit Ferb in the face, sending him back against the back of his chair, which fell over to the floor, taking Ferb with it.

"Hey, no fair," Ferb said, as he got up from the fallen chair. "You already had a pillow!"

Phineas shrugged. "We're in a hospital, eh?" he said. "Plenty of pillows."

"You bet," Ferb said, as he grabbed a pillow from the bed behind him, smacking Phineas with it.

The others ran off to get the pillows from the other beds in the room, except for Candace. She just sat down in one of the chairs, mumbling something. "As soon as the nurses – or just literally anyone, for that matter - walks by, you're going to be so busted," she mumbled, failing to hide the amusement on her face.

She was glad her little brother was happy and healthy. Like the others, she had no idea how it'd happened, but he was healthy again, and that was all that really mattered to her, after all.

Her predictions came true, however. After barely three minutes, a nurse stormed into the room, finding the five pillow-fighting teenagers.

"What is going on in here?" the robust blond woman said. The expression on her face wasn't angry, though. More worried something had gone wrong with Phineas. But as soon as she saw the five teens with their pillows having the best time ever, she nodded and smiled.

Phineas and the others stopped fighting as soon as they noticed the nurse, all attempting to hide the pillows behind their backs.

"So, Phineas, I can't help but notice you seem to be feeling fine again," the nurse said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am," Phineas replied. "Healthier than ever."

"Alright then," the nurse said. "I'll go get a doctor for a final examination, and then we'll decide whether you're ready to go home or not."

After a few moments, which the teenagers used to put the pillows back in their rightful places, the nurse returned with the doctor. He examined Phineas closely, and then came to a final diagnosis.

"Healthy," he said. "Remarkable."

"Can we take him home, doctor?" Candace asked.

The doctor nodded at her. "...But yes, Phineas, you can call someone to take you home, as I see no reason to keep you here."

The gang cheered, and hugged – er, threw themselves on top of is more the way to explain the situation – Phineas.

"I think it's a better idea if I stayed," the redhead exclaimed, his voice muffled from underneath the pile of friends on top of him. "I'm getting the idea they're trying to kill me."

That joke made everyone laugh. "Just get dressed, you silly kid," the nurse said. "I'll call your parents to pick you up. Unless your sister has a driver's license?"

"Not yet," Candace said. "I'm taking my driver's exam next week."

"Well, good luck, girl," the nurse said, as she and the doctor left the six teenagers alone.

Shortly after Phineas had dressed himself, his parents arrived. Linda was in tears, and hugged her son as soon as she saw him - perhaps a little _too _tight.

"Mom-" Phineas gasped, as his face was slowly turning as red as his hair - and perhaps also a little blue - "you're choking me!"

"Oh, sorry, Phineas," Linda said, as she quickly loosened her grip before letting go of her son. "I'm just – a little _too _glad you're healthy again," she said. "Your dad even came home from work early to pick you up."

"Thanks, dad," Phineas said, as he hugged Lawrence.

"It's alright, my boy," Lawrence replied. "We're all glad you're healthy again after all you've been through."

"And so am I," Phineas said.

The family quickly drove home, somehow with everyone fitting in the car. Except for Buford, who had volunteered to run after the car on his way back home.

Nothing seemed to be going on, everything seemed like a normal afternoon, like any other. All residents of the Flynn-Fletcher house managed to pass the threshold normally, except when Phineas put a foot in the house...

_WEE WEE WEE_

An alarm went off and the O.W.C.A. Human Agents, who apparently had been hiding in the house all afternoon, just waiting for Phineas to come home (because Perry didn't know, but the O.W.C.A. actually did know Phineas had been taken to the hospital, and if he'd be home, that'd mean he'd be healthy enough to have his memories erased), appeared from everywhere, arresting the entire gang, taking them to a big, black O.W.C.A. van which had suddenly parked itself in front of the house, also seemingly to have appeared out of nowhere.

They arrested every single one of the gang; From Phineas to Baljeet... Everyone would have their memories erased.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Book 1, Chapter 10**

"What's going on!?"

"Where are we going?"

"We deserve the right to know where we're going!"

The agents ignored the protesting sounds coming from their captives. "No questions, please," one of them said. "We're just following orders."

"And when are we finally going to hear what the heck is going on in here?" Buford asked angrily.

"No rude languages, please."

Buford reacted offended. "And in which universe should "where the heck" be rude?" he scoffed.

"In this universe, Mr van Stomm. Now please keep quiet and keep walking."

Baljeet chuckled. Unfortunately for him, Buford heard him, and turned around.  
>"Nerd!" Buford shouted at the small, Indian boy. "Do you want a punch or something?" He tried to take a punch toward Baljeet, but a guard jerked him away.<br>"Just wait," Buford growled. "I'll get you when we're back home. Peanut butter. Swimsuit. Flagpole."

Baljeet shivered. That had happened to him before. A couple of times.

They continued walking through the long, white hallways, until they arrived at a door, with a sign saying "Memory Room" on it.

The guards opened the door, requesting for the group to pass. After everyone had done so, the guards closed the door behind their back and locked it.

"Welcome," a voice said. "My name is Francis Monogram, major of this facility. But you can call me Major or Mr Monogram."

"Um... Mr Monogram?" Phineas asked. "What's actually going on in here? What's this all about?"

"A good question, Phineas," Major Monogram said. After clearing his throat, he said, "This might sound weird, but we're going to erase certain events from your memory. Memories to your... ah, pet."

Phineas clearly didn't understand the reason why his memories to Perry would be erased. But before he could open his mouth to ask another question, Perry appeared from behind Major Monogram.

"Perry!" Phineas shouted instead of questioning and wanted to run toward his pet, but Major Monogram stepped between the two, holding Phineas back.

"What was that for?" Phineas said. "Why can't I-?"

"I am sorry, Phineas," Major Monogram said. "Any contact by family with the convict is strictly forbidden."

"But why?" Phineas asked, still not understanding.

"Because he's betrayed our organization," Major Monogram replied. "Your pet decided to join his arch-enemy, and one of the evil scientists threatening our Tri-State Area, Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"That's because he was trying to _save _Phineas! You can't blame him for that!"

It was Ferb. Phineas looked back at him in surprise.

He'd never heard Ferb yell like that. It was almost as if Ferb wasn't himself.

"That's not the case, young man," Major Monogram said. "He knows our organization's company. The O.W.C.A. doesn't leave traces, especially not if they're capable of betraying information toward our enemies." He gave Perry a short glance.

"Perry would never do that," Ferb said. "You should know that as well as we do."

"I'm sorry, Ferb," Major Monogram said, while shaking his head. "O.W.C.A. Policy."

"O.W.C.A., you say?" Phineas asked. "Why do I have the feeling that I've been here before?"

He looked aside, at Isabella, his head turning as red as a beet. Even redder than his hair.

"Isabella-?" he muttered.

"You're not the only one who remembers, Phineas," Isabella replied in a high whisper.

The others were starting to chuckle as well. "Oh dear," Ferb simply said.

Major Monogram facepalmed. "This is not my intention at all," he muttered.

"We're recalling erased memories instead of _erasing _new memories... This isn't quite going as planned."

He sighed. "Listen," he said. "I am going to explain a few more things before we're getting started. I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely.

Your memories and all the fun will remain, they will still exist. But all the moments related to Perry, every memory solemnly related to him, will be erased.

We shall also check your house for any trigger objects which could recall the memories, so don't worry about that."

He cleared his throat. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded. Understood.

_They would check for trigger objects... _Suddenly, Phineas remembered something. Something he'd stuffed into his pocket before leaving the house half a day ago. Perry's collar.

Would they check _his _pockets too? He hoped they wouldn't...

Because if they'd do, their last hope to ever remembering Perry would be forgotten.

Despite of his sudden worries, he wouldn't have remembered them if he tried.

While he was thinking, he missed Major Monogram's countdown and sign.

There was a bright, white flash, and everything was gone.

**The next day**

Phineas blinked his eyes. He'd just woken up, in his own bedroom. What'd happened?

Oh. Right. He'd just come home after staying in the hospital for half a day.

He got up, stretching his limbs and jaw while yawning loudly.

"Ah, good to see you're awake."

Phineas looked aside, and saw Ferb. He was sitting on his own bed, dressed in his usual yellow pajamas.

He smiled. "Hey, Ferb."

Ferb smiled back. "Hey, Phin," he said. "Shall we get dressed and get started on a project?"

Phineas's smile grew into a grin. "You betcha," he said.

They got dressed, and got downstairs for breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen.

As the day went on, things slowly got back to normal. Their friends dropped by, joining them in their inventing adventure, Candace was back in her busting game.

Until...

"Phineas? Do you have a couple of bolts for me? I could use some!"

"Sure, Ferb! Bolts, coming up!"

Phineas reached inside one of the pockets of his shorts. Alongside the bolts, his hand came across something rather... unusual.

He pulled it out, inspecting the small object. It was a pet's collar, with a webfoot-shaped tag hanging from it.

"Hey, Phin! What's taking so long?"

Phineas didn't reply, he just stared at the strange collar he'd found. The tag could be opened, revealing three pictures. Two of Phineas and Ferb on the left and right, and one in the middle... Of a platypus.

"I've got the strange feeling I've seen this somewhere before," Phineas said, as Ferb joined him.

After looking at the collar for a while, Ferb suddenly gasped. "So do I," he said. "That platypus..."

They looked at each other. They saw in each other's eyes that they both knew the answer.

The platypus's name. They knew it.

"That platypus," Phineas said.

"That can only be one platypus," Ferb continued. "It's... I'm completely sure of this. It _has_ to be..."

Both the boys knew the answer. And they shouted it out loud, simultaneously, alarming their friends, drawing their attention toward the collar as well. Everyone had to remember this platypus's name.

"_PERRY!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__Hi guys! Thanks for reading Going Bad!. This is one of my very first fanfictions, uploaded to DeviantART nearly three years ago._

_So please mind the fact that this isn't my best work. I've simply scanned the whole thing for grammar and spelling errors before uploading it here. That's all._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, more's about to come!_


End file.
